Tim Burton's Batman Forever (1995)
by 1942
Summary: The way Tim would've wanted it!
1. Chapter 1: Cruel Childhoods

Tim Burton's Batman Forever (1995)

I own NOTHING! All rights go Tim Burton, Joel Schumacher, Daniel Waters, Sam Hamm, Danny Elfman, Elliot Goldenthal, DC Comics and Time Warner!

[Warner Bros. Logo turns into Riddlerfied Bat-Insignia as Elfman and Goldenthal's music plays]

Warner Bros. Presents

A Tim Burton Film

A Joel Schumacher Production

[Logo credits fade away]

[Cast credits fly by like in Batman Forever]

Michael Keaton

Billy Dee Williams

Jim Carrey

Brad Dourif

Nicole Kidman

Chris O'Donnell

[Cast credits disappear]

[The Bat-Insignia flies into position as a glowing green colored Forever title unfolds then the screen zooms in as screen whites out]

A thundery windstorm occurs on the Crane Family Farm at midnight. Happening there is Marion Keeny grabbing and pulling her grandson, Jonathan Crane by the arm, then pushing him into an abandoned church.

"GET IN THERE, JONATHAN! MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR PATHETIC SOUL..." screamed Marion as she pushed her grandson into the church.

"NO, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, GRANDMOTHER! PLEASE!" begged Jonathan loudly as his grandmother slamed the door behind him.

He is left there alone, weaping. He then hears a few kawing sounds from the ceiling of the church. It was a horde of angry crows! They flew in and attacked Jonathan by pecking at him violently and digging into his flesh. He kept screaming and crying until he passed out from all the trauma.

At the Dent Apartment at 10 PM, a rainy thunderstorm occurs. Happening there is Christopher Dent flipping a coin on whether he should force his stepson Harvey to hork beer from a beer bottle down his throat or not. The coin lands on tails and the abuse begins.

"I hope you like beer, Harvey! HHAAHHHAAA!" cackled Christopher as he kept horking beer down his stepson's throat.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" demanded Harvey "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? YOU AIN'T EVEN MY REAL FATHER!"

He then passed out from all the alcohol. The next night, Christopher flipped his coin on whether he should shoot his son or not! It lands on tails once again, and a frightened, crying Harvey runs to his room and hides in the closet.

"HAAAARRRRRVEEEEYYY!" bellowed Christopher as he looked for his son while getting drunk "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Harvey phones the Gotham City Police Department. They arrive just in time and arrest Christopher and sentence him to 20 years in Arkham Asylum. There he hangs himself in his cell.

At the Nashton Family Household at 3 PM, a cloudy afternoon takes place. Happening there is Edward Nashton getting home from school, bringing papers with straight A's. His father, Thomas Nashton envied his son's superior intelligance, so he started beating him as he accused Edward of cheating on the tests.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME!?" shouted Thomas as he rips up the test papers infront of a sobbing Edward "HUH!? ARE YA!?"

Edward then ran crying up to his room until he cried himself to sleep. Later that night, He broke into his school to solve a puzzle showed by his teacher that afteroon, to solve the puzzle in under a minute. Once he finishes the puzzle, he runs out of the school then frames his father for the break in the next afternoon. Thomas is then arrested and sentenced to 5 years in Blackgate Penitentiary.

Back at the Crane Family Farm, Jonathan found a book on satanic magic, he then casts a spell on the crows that attacked him. When Marion came back to whip her grandson, Jonathan ordered the crows to kill Marion.

"INTERFICERENT EAM!" ordered Jonathan as his grandmother lets out a blood curdling scream

The crows tear her flesh out until she became nothing but a carcass.

The Gotham City Police respond to a call made by one of Marion's neighbors. They arrive and discover a rotting corpse and seeing a "crying" Jonathan. He lies to the police that a horde of rabid crows did what they did to Marion. Edward, Harvey and Jonathan are all put in the Gotham Foster Home, where they all met and became friends for many years to come. Harvey first introduced himself to Jonathan.

"Hi, I'm Harvey." said Harvey

"Hello, Harvey. I'm Jonathan" replied Jonathan "Nice to meet you."

Then Edward introduced himself to Harvey and Jonathan

"Hey, I'm Edward" said Edward "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Guess that means we all know each other now." said Harvey

"I can tell this is going to be a wonderful friendship." said Edward

The three hold each other's shoulders and walk away together as they await what lies ahead.

Screen fades to black.

Is this movie going to be nothing but flashbacks? Stay tuned for Max Shreck's Funeral!


	2. Chapter 2: Max Shreck's Funeral

[Bat gong is heard]

[Sub cast credits appear during the beginning of the movie]

Kim Basinger

Michelle Pfeiffer

Dennis Paladino

Robin Williams

Betsy Palmer

Tommy Lee Jones

Michael Murphy

Lee Wallace

Michael Gough

Pat Hingle

Robert Wuhl

Andrew Bryniarski

Rene Auberjonois

Ed Begley Jr.

Debi Mazar

Drew Barrymore

Oprah Winfrey

Val Kilmer

At the Gotham Cathedral at 5 AM, almost a year after The Penguin's reign of terror, around Halloween time, a rainy thunderstorm occurs. Taking place there is the funeral of Max Shreck. His fried corpse is seen from the window of his coffin. Vicki Vale, Alexander Knox, Alfred Pennyworth, Joe Borg, Hamilton Hill, James Gordon, Harvey Dent, Gilda Gold, Bruce Wayne, Charles Shreck and many other Gothamites are all attending Max's funeral. The priest commends Shreck's funeral.

"Let us commend Max Shreck to the mercy of God:

Father of all mercies and God of all consolation,  
you pursue us with untiring love  
and dispel the shadow of death  
with the bright dawn of life.  
Give courage to this family in their loss and sorrow.  
Be their refuge and strength, O Lord,  
reassure them of your continuing love  
and lift them from the depths of grief  
into the peace and light of your presence.  
Your Son, our Lord Jesus Christ,  
by dying has destroyed our death,  
and by rising, restored our life.  
Your Holy Spirit, our comforter,  
speaks for us in groans too deep for words.  
Come alongside your people,  
remind them of your eternal presence  
and give them your comfort and strength.  
Amen."

"It would be nice enough if we could all say a few words." said Charles, holding his tears

Bruce was the first one to say something

"I hardly knew Max Shreck, but he was kind of a noble man, I guess." said Bruce "And that's pretty much it. Next please."

Hamilton Hill was next

"I knew Max Shreck pretty well, and for someone who defends their son against that monster known as The Penguin...I thought of him as pretty noble person as well." said Hamilton

James Gordon was the third and last one

"Wayne and the mayor are both wrong about Max." announced Gordon "We now believe that he was involved with The Penguin's attack on Gotham last Christma.."

Before Gordon could finish, Charles lashes out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY FATHER'S NAME IN VAIN, OLD MAN!" screamed Charles to Gordon

"Now boy. You don't talk to a.."

Before Harvey could finish as well, Charles lashed out again.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A BOY! I WAS EVERY BIT THE MAN MY FATHER WAS BEFORE ALL YOU BASTARDS BETRAYED HIM!"

All of the guests gasp.

"Harvey, I'm scared." said Gilda Gold, Harvey Dent's fiancee, while she held on to his arm as well as putting her head on it

The guests continue to fret about Charles' outburst until...

"QUUUUUIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEETTTT!" screamed Charles "I'm suing this city and that son of a bitch Batman for my loving father's death! I'll be seeing you all in court tomorrow afternoon! YOU HEAR ME!?"

All the guests comply as the funeral comes to an appalling end.

Will Charles sue Batman and the city of Gotham? Stay tuned for Charles Shreck's Trial!


End file.
